Past Wounds, Future Dealings
by ShootingStar147
Summary: Haruka is sick and Michiru needs someone to take care of her. Why not get one of her most bitter enemies to do it! Can Haruka and this person patch up their differences or is it gonna be a bigger mess than before! HarukaxMichiru MichiruxOC


A/N: What's up gang ShootingStar147 here and here's another oneshot for you. In this story we are going to delve into the "relationship" between the Senshi of Wind and the Heavenly Warrior. What has set Curtis off every time he's been around Haruka and is it justified? Well in these pages we are going to discuss this matter the only way I know how…

ENJOY

A/N #2: Oh and for those of you waiting on the conclusion of PGSM R its coming I just had to get my thoughts in order for the home stretch of how I wanted the final section to go and I had this idea for a while because I figured there might be those going "What did Haruka do to Curtis-Sensei?"

Now then my friends…

Past Wounds, Future dealings

By ShootingStar147

It was a beautiful day in Minato-Ku. Sun was shining and the temp was a comfortable 70 degrees Farenheit. People were walking around in Jeans and t-shirts or blouses and miniskirts depending on the gender(crossdressers be damned) and for the day the students were actually allowed to wear their uniforms for the summer despite it being fall. THAT's how nice it was!

In class 1-3 in Juuban High School the day had just begun for the students there and their teacher was a transfer from the states by the name of Joshua Curtis but otherwise known as Hiorshimoto Mizuno or more specifically Ami Mizuno's brother! Today they were being given one of his famous quizzes. Why famous? Well because these were the kinds that studying was impossible to study for. Some called them the "Curtis-Sensei Memory Buster" because when you took it you had to remember things that you would think would be trivial but actually essential to survival in the real world. Passing this test meant you were street smart as well as "study smart" and for these tests Josh made sure that the passing grade was achievable at 60. Some students call these tests "The most fun to take" while others dread when they see "Memory Buster" on the chalkboard.

As Joshua passed out the quiz sheets he looked around and made sure all were present before he took his seat back at his desk and checked his blackberry for any messages that were important and at the time there weren't any. This would change later and quickly!

It was about "open study" time and Josh had been grading his papers when his blackberry buzzed and Joshua excused himself to go out of the room to check the message and when he saw it he was conflicted, but why wouldn't be clear until he called over one of the students talking with another classmate. "Makoto can you come here for a second?" Joshua asked the tall Brunette and the student got up from her seat immediately to see what happened and when she saw the message from the individual in question she almost telepathically knew what was about to be asked.

"What would you do about this situation Makoto-san?" He asked and she had to think long and hard before giving an answer because she knew how her "brother" felt about the individual mentioned in the message. "If it wasn't Michiru-san asking I'd say you could turn it down but…" Mako trailed off and Joshua knew where she was going with it. It was a fact that Joshua had a close-knit relationship with the Senshi of the Sea that, much like Makoto, he considered an older sister.

He knew what he had to do…

*Ring Ring*

"Coming!" Came the voice of the Aquamarine-haired young lady known as Michiru Kaiou and when she saw the # for Joshua's Blackberry she immediately picked up.

"Hello Curtis-Chan! How's school going for you today?" Michiru asked and Joshua relaxed for a minute as he answered his favorite Outer Senshi's question. "Well the students had one of my 'Memory Busters' today so that was fun and I was in the middle of grading them when I got your text." Joshua explained and Michiru just about broke out in a sweat when he mentioned that.

"Right about that" She began "I would like for you to come and watch Haruka for me. She fell ill recently and I have to perform a concert that I totally forgot about." Michiru finished and she could hear the audible groan before Joshua replied.

"Why do I feel there's more to this before I inevitably tell you I'll be there tonight around 6?" Joshua replied and Michiru was busted and she knew it. "Is there any chance you and Haruka can make some kind of peace tonight. I'm not saying you have to be best friends but at least come to an understanding with her. She's not an evil person just…strong-willed I guess you could say." Michiru explained and Josh knew that was coming but still told her that he'd be there around 6 and he would TRY and make some kind of peace with Haruka.

_Later that night…_

As promised Joshua pulled up at the front door on the driveway alongside Haruka's Yellow Convertible and as he got out and looked in the car he noticed something in the passenger seat with his name on it. He didn't dare touch it until he knew what it was and why it was there but he knew about it and that was for certain.

As Joshua walked up to the front door Michiru was on her way out so he gave her a quickie hug and peck on the cheek before seeing her off and waving goodbye. As he turned to go in the house a familiar face was happy to see him. "CURTIS-PAPA!" Hotaru shouted as she ran up to Joshua and gave him a big hug which he quickly returned with a big smile on his face.

"I missed you too Hotaru but let's hold off on the excitement for now. I have a feeling that things are going to get more interesting later on tonight. For that reason I'm waiving your normal curfew when I babysit you alrighty?" Josh said with a smile as Hotaru looked up and nodded before leading him into the house and sitting him down on the couch. Whenever Joshua came over she always treated him like a "boyfriend" even though they could never be together truly but they always liked to pretend and that was cool with him.

And then it got fun…

About thirty minutes later and Joshua decided to check on the "patient" and for the first time Haruka saw whom Michiru called over. To say that she was a bit mixed about Joshua being at the bedroom door would be about right. She was happy because she could talk to him face to face but at the same time she also knew that those two were diametrically opposed for now. Would tonight change things or make them worse?

"Curtis-san…Its nice to see you again." Haruka said as she tried to be as pleasant as she could in the state she was in and when Joshua walked up to her and saw it he knew it was bad. Apparently (and this was according to Hotaru) she had developed a bad fever, was throwing up whatever she ate and she couldn't sleep. Joshua noted this from the visual clues that she was giving and made sure to give Haruka a fresh hot rag and sat down on Michiru's bed which made Joshua ask the one question he always had on his mind

"Why do you guys sleep in separate beds? You live together, so there's no way it could be weird if you slept together right?" Joshua asked and Haruka replied with the best answer she could. "We thought about just having one bed but for situations like this it does work out. Do you and Rei sleep in the same bed?" Haruka asked and Joshua answered honestly. "When I stay over we do. I have the blessing of her family to do so and they trust that I won't do anything sexual until she is out of high school. I wouldn't do anything of that nature to her anyways as long as we are student/teacher ya know?" Joshua told Haruka and she would have nodded if it wouldn't cause the room to spin like a top!

"Alright enough softball stuff!" Joshua exclaimed "you are probably wondering why I'm here tonight right?" Joshua asked and when he heard an audible "Yes" come from Haruka he continued "I'm here first and foremost to take care of Hotaru for Michiru until she gets back from her concert tonight. I'm also here however to talk to you about…'us'" Joshua explained and Haruka had a bad feeling she knew where this was going,

"Haruka…do you know why we don't get along?" Joshua asked point blank and without missing a beat Haruka said she didn't. At least she was being honest about it because she truthfully didn't know why Joshua was constantly bitter towards her when she tried to help him. The next question puzzled Haruka in the way it was phrased.

"Haruka how much do you love my sister?" Joshua asked and this sent both heads (Haruka and Hotaru) in his direction. He didn't mean Ami did he? This was a question that Haruka asked and Joshua shook his head before responding. "I actually didn't expect you to know that but let's just say that if we go back in time before 'Uranus met Neptune' that there was a time when 'Cloud met Neptune'." Joshua explained and Hotaru gave that look of recognition while Haruka was still puzzled.

"Set your wayback for the Silver Milennium Haruka because we are going to be there for a little bit!" Joshua told her as he checked her forehead and got ready to give the thermometer a good workout before starting this tale…

_FLASHBACK_

It was a busy time in the Kingdom of Mercury: People were preparing for the Queen and Princesses' business trip to the Moon to talk to the Queen about some matters and people were also preparing food for a banquet that was to take place later that week. It was one of the coolest times ever (Pun intended) to be a member of the Kingdom.

For one young man it was an exceptionally cool time to be a part of the fam…

Ah yes Cloud, Mother of the Queen and Brother to the Princess. The white-haired young man was just waking up at 10 and to say he had a spring in his step would have been an understatement! See Cloud had his own busy Itinerary for the next couple of days visiting some people that he knew and some that he had heard about but never got to visit. The first of which was going to be the Kingdom of Mars where his girlfriend was because they hadn't seen each other since the Queen visited his mom a few months back. Mars was always Cloud's "Spiritual Guidance Counselor" as it were as she always was able to help him keep focused on tasks that he otherwise would have thrown in the white flag on.

After Mars comes Jupiter!

If you'll recall this is the woman that Joshua called one of his "big sisters" and there's a serious reason for that. See whenever Cloud wasn't asked to come on some of the business trips with his mother and daughter he sometimes would get a little bored, antsy or whatever term you would like to call it. Well one day he decided to go for a visit to Jupiter's planet on his own when he was little (and he got a sore bottom from his mother when he got back) and he quickly became a "darling" of the folks there whom treated him like one of their own. While there is when he met the Princess of Jupiter whom was a lot taller than most of the girls in the kingdom but she had a kind heart and that's what made Cloud gravitate to her. They hit it off so well that Cloud started calling her "Big Sister Jupiter" and it stuck. Jupiter actually liked that because she herself was actually an only child so for her to be able to "adopt" Cloud was neat and whenever she came to visit he always called her by that name and they would hang out a lot as well as she would teach him how to cook and was one of the people to teach him out to fight.

_FLASHBACK BREAK_

"So do you see why I call Makoto 'Big Sister'?" Joshua asked and while Hotaru nodded Haruka…well had to be Haruka! "I thought it was because she had those huge melons for breasts and you liked them." Haruka said sarcastically and had she not been sick Josh would have bonked her on the head…so Hotaru did it for him!

She learned from best

"I think Hotaru learned quickly from me about not disrespecting Makoto…which reminds me I'm going to be bringing a Bentou for Hotaru from Makoto and me in a few days. She's giving me another cooking lesson much like she did back in the Kingdom." Joshua told Haruka whom nodded as Joshua was about to get to the good stuff but first Haruka had a question.

"How long did you stay at each Kingdom? I'm guessing they weren't just day trips were they?" Haruka asked and Joshua nodded. "I generally would stay at the Kingdom for a day longer that my sister and Mother if we went together. I think for this occasion it was about 3 days on Mars and 3 on Jupiter. They weren't all pleasure days as they were helping me train certain aspects of my being for if I ever had to go into battle but secretly they didn't want me to have to fight and they were going to do what they could if the time came to protect me from it." Josh explained and both Haruka and Hotaru were ready for the next part of his intergalactic tale.

_FLASHBACK RESUME_

"Hey sis do you know much about Neptune's Kingdom?" Cloud asked Jupiter as they walked around the garden and into the forest that lay behind the castle. "I know that the Princess is somewhat sheltered. I think the Queen isn't a big fan of outsiders because I tried to go visit there one day and they would let me go see the Princess…which is funny because she was the one that asked me to come!" Jupiter exclaimed and Cloud took note of this but figured he had to take a shot at it anyways…what could possibly happen!

A day or so later and Cloud was on a shuttle from Jupiter to Neptune and surprisingly when he got a hold of the Queen on his way there she seemed quite pleased to hear from him. From the convo they had his mother and sister were there and spoke very highly of him and she was hoping that he could try to get "come out from hiding" (and apparently she would come out another way but anyways…) and make some friends. When Joshua got there about a day later (Express shuttle…gotta love it) the Queen was there to greet him at the landing site and escorted him through the Kingdom to the castle where just about everyone was elated that a gentleman was coming through. Apparently everyone was worried that she was developing a "situation" that didn't complete sit well with anyone there. Why'd they call it a situation? Well the rumor that was going around was that she had no interest in dating men. This worried/angered the Queen because she didn't want her daughter to be "like that". While Cloud understood this he also believed in people having a choice and he told the Queen that at one point his mother disapproved of Mars because she didn't trust her temperament. Mars proved herself to be an important part of Cloud's life however and the Queen eventually approved when she personally saw how happy they were together.

As Cloud knocked on the door he heard Neptune's voice telling him to come in and that shocked the Queen as he opened the door and she stood up from her desk to properly address her guest. "You must be Cloud no? Mother is the Queen of Mercury and your sister is the Princess correct?" She asked and Cloud nodded as she walked over to him and extended her hand to the young Prince. Cloud shook it and when he did she smiled for what her mother literally stated was the first time in a long time! Something made her happy to see him but no one knew exactly what it was yet.

He would soon find out…

Over the course of the, what turned into a 5 day trip the Princess helped teach Cloud about some of the different talents she had (i.e. Painting, playing the violin, sculpting, etc.) and Cloud absorbed it all like a sponge. Their time was special because of this and when she asked him if he had any siblings outside of Mercury he did mention Jupiter was a "big sister" figure to him and that's when she asked the following:

"Want another?"

When she asked this Cloud knew that she meant her and he was willing to accept it. He was also willing to accept it when she told him that the reason she rejected all the men her mother would bring as a suitor was simply because she had NO interest in men like that. While Cloud wasn't surprised by this revelation he had to ask whom she genuinely liked then "like that" and that's when she told him about the tomboyish Princess of Uranus

_FLASHBACK BREAK_

"So…she told you this before me? Interesting!" Haruka exclaimed and Joshua held up one finger as he was about to correct her. "From what Neptune told Cloud back then she had invited you to come before but the guards thought you looked 'too much like a dude' and wouldn't allow you to come. Apparently I was going to be playing diplomatic relations between Neptune and Uranus while I was there." Joshua explained and Haruka nodded but she also knew that what was about to be talked about was a little painful for and it was going to hurt both of them

_FLASHBACK RESUME_

It had been a few days since the revelation and Cloud had stayed for the ball that Neptune was having. He actually was supposed to have been gone 3 days earlier but after she told her mom (with Cloud's support) about her preference Cloud was going to be using his "Spiritual Training" to help mend fences and it worked.

That night at the ball Cloud was walking around the dance floor when he a sandy blonde-haired girl dressed in a white tux standing off to the side and this caused Cloud some concern so he did what any good-natured sol would do…he struck up a conversation!

"Prince Cloud at your service my lady." Cloud said extending his hand and the blonde initially glared at him before returning the handshake and introducing herself "Princess Uranus. You're the brother of Mercury correct?" Uranus asked and Cloud nodded as they both leaned back up against the wall and Cloud gave a sideways glance to the Princess before asking "So why do you dress like a boy if you're a princess? Nothing wrong with it but I just find it unusual." Cloud explained and Uranus answered his question. "I just don't like the way women's clothes fit on me. To me for the way I am I like to feel comfortable and this is the best way for me to do that." Uranus explained and Cloud nodded at the answer and before he could get the next question out the "Guest of Honor" walked over to them.

"You two are like a regular stick in the mud you know that?" Neptune chided playfully and they looked over at each other before Uranus answered first. "I don't dance. I'm not very good at it and besides…I don't dance with my own gender." Haruka stated flatly and Cloud glared a hole right through the Princess before returning to Neptune and speaking. "I'll gladly have this dance with you sis." Cloud stated and Neptune smiled as she took the young man's hand and they danced a few dances together before the night ended. The problem for Cloud was that he didn't know how much that was going to cost him later.

A few months had passed since the Ball and Cloud was going on a visit to Neptune to see how she was doing and all seemed to be well. Everyone was pleasant as always to the young man from Mercury and he always reciprocated in kind. Things didn't start to get unusual till he got to the Palace

_FLASHBACK BREAK_

"Hotaru-Chan…do you want to be here for the next part? This might become tough for you to take." Joshua explained and Hotaru nodded. She needed to know what happened that caused the rift between those two and this was about to pick up quick!

_FLASHBACK RESUME_

As Cloud walked into the Palace the Queen was still happy as always to see him but now she was getting concerned for her daughter. A few weeks after the dance Neptune invited Uranus over and things started…happening. The two whom were not really speaking at the Ball started communicating through other means and Neptune started to really take a liking to Uranus. This wasn't bad in Cloud's mind because this is what she wanted. She wanted to date Uranus and it appeared to be happening!

Well…it did but along with this Uranus became supremely protective of her new-found love and wouldn't let anyone near her. This alarmed Cloud and decided to go see if any of this was actually true. When the two got to Neptune's room they heard the two talking and then…nothing! Well except for the noise of those two making out in the bedroom!

Now let's have an understanding here before we go further: He wasn't mad that they were making out BUT it sounded like Uranus wanted it more and Neptune wasn't ready for it. So its that they were making out that started to annoy and anger Cloud but the fact that one wanted it more than the other and this was made clear when Cloud kicked the door in and saw the scene which damn near horrified the queen. To keep this somewhat PG let's just say Cloud saw a bite mark on Neptune's neck!

Cloud grabbed Uranus by the back of her neck and threw her out of the room and told her as politely that he could that if she is going to force herself on another person than maybe she didn't need to date period! Uranus was stunned but grabbed her clothes and got out of the Palace quickly. Neptune had covered herself by the time he turned around and thanked him for coming in but also told him that he didn't need to be THAT forceful!

Interestingly enough however Uranus and Neptune patched things up quickly not long after that and they continued to date. Uranus learned however what she wasn't supposed to do and she treated her a lot better. This however didn't stop Uranus from making it more difficult for Cloud to see Neptune. As a matter of fact the next time he visited Neptune the Queen told him about how Uranus took her to her planet and has specifically instructed the guards at the palace to not let him in.

Now Cloud was furious with Uranus! He knew that he had to go there to find out what the hell was going on and then either leave amicably or there's gonna be a brawl. The Queen tried to plead with Cloud to not go but she also knew that when he mind was made up there was no changing it. The least she could do for him was give him a document stating that he was on "Royal Business" so the guards wouldn't give him as much problems as he was bound to expect.

As Cloud made his way to Uranus the only thing he hoped for was an amicable parting of company so when he reported to his mother and the Queen of the Moon that they can trust Uranus. What he got was nearly a "Pier 6er" on his hands!

The good news for Cloud was that was able to get into the Palace with no issue and the Queen (and King) were happy to see him and asked him to have a talk with him about the situation with their tomboyish daughter. Cloud explained the situation and they understood the concern. They also told him to go confront the Princess and they would be there as backup if something got out of hand.

Oh did it…

It wasn't bad enough that Uranus and Cloud didn't like each other from the fight but apparently she was pulling something and had it where guards blocked the three main staircases to the bedrooms. This pissed the Queen, King and Cloud off because it just made no damn sense what the hell was going through their daughter's head! When they did get through the guards (after fighting at least 2 of them cos the other had common damn sense) The King knocked on her daughter's door and asked what the hell was going on. Uranus flatly told her that she didn't need to answer to him or her mother and when she looked around the corner and saw Cloud it almost really got ugly but the parents stepped in between the two stating they were her problem and not Cloud.

After this incident Uranus always made sure to be connected to Neptune and wouldn't let any "male figure" near Neptune. Neptune to her credit tried to sneak away sometimes but Uranus was always there and for a long time the strain this put on the relationship between Mercury and Uranus (Neptune was absolved of any wrongdoing) was tense. If it wasn't for the attack by the "Dark Kingdom" the Queen of Mercury had stated she would have NEVER dealt with Princess Uranus again with the way she was being around Neptune!

I think you know what happened not long after…

_END FLASHBACK_

"How much of this is actually true Michiru-mama?"

"Sadly Hotaru…pretty much all of it!"

Michiru had gotten back from the concert as Joshua was talking about major incidents between Uranus and Cloud and it pained her to hear about them again. She cared about both deeply and she didn't need that strain on her relationship with Joshua anymore and everyone in the room (Haruka, Joshua and Michiru) all knew it. What could be done to save this from becoming a bigger mess that it already was!

"Do you want me to stop visiting Michiru Haruka?" Joshua asked flatly and Haruka looked genuinely angry that the question was brought up. "Absolutely not!" She exclaimed despite her fever not having totally broken. "Michiru is just as important in your life as she is mine and for you to think that then you really must not think that highly of me do you?" She asked and everyone knew the answer without uttering a word.

"Let me talk to Michiru and Hotaru alone tonight and I promise you that you'll hear something soon. In the meantime if you happen to see Michiru at her studio DON'T be afraid to say hi and have a conversation with her…am I clear?" Haruka asked in more of an order than a question and Joshua nodded as he walked out of the room and the house kissing Hotaru goodbye and shaking Michiru's hand. As he shut the door behind him and pulled out of the driveway the trio began talking about steps to "fix the problem" and the first subject was "the envelope",

"So we should take it that you didn't really get to talk about the contents of that envelope that we made up for him a while ago hmm?" Michiru asked and Haruka slapped her forehead as she had forgotten about it. The contents were still unknown to Curtis as he was too upset to even grab the item out of the car.

"You do realize that the envelope is part of the healing process between you two right? Joshua has the feelings he has because of you and, while to some they might be slightly irrational, to me they can be justified. He's a young man that is as important to me as you are and you two seriously need to work this stuff out. I always wanted a younger brother and he's the closest thing I have to a brother period and if you want to jeopardize that because of a feud from years gone by then guess what? Maybe we need to re-examine our relationship!" Michiru told Haruka but before she could walk out of the room Haruka grabbed her hand and smiled. Why was she smiling? Michiru was going to find out soon!

The next day after school Joshua walked past the "Passion Portraits" Studio and saw Michiru in the gallery talking to a gentleman so he walked in and made himself busy while she conversed. After she finished her conversation she tried her best to sneak up on Josh to play "Guess who?" but Josh knew it was her as who else was in the studio with them!

"You seem in a better mood sis." Joshua commented and Michiru nodded. After a good night's sleep she had just about figured out how to solve the problems between Uranus and Cloud or in this case Haruka and Joshua. "I'm actually a lot better now that I have you to talk to for a little bit. I'm pretty much set up for the day so could you come talk to me in the back for a sec?" Michiru asked and Joshua nodded as they sat down in the very comfy couch in the back and he grabbed a cookie as she began speaking

"Joshua about last night" She began "first I want to apologize for how volatile it got last night and I understand you still having frustrations with Haruka. She's a stubborn girl and you're talking to the woman that eventually won her heart. I know that she's a problem a lot of the time for you and that's why I need to give you this." Michiru stated as she pulled the envelope with Joshua's name out of a "Hiding place" (She's a woman so figure it out) and handed it to him but also instructed him to not open it yet. Why? She had an answer for that

"Are you free at about 7 tonight?" She asked and Joshua of course nodded "Yes". "Good. Come to the CROWN at about that time. Haruka, Hotaru and I will be there and hopefully we can end this feud with that envelope tonight." Michiru explained and while Joshua didn't TOTALLY get what was going on he complied and when he walked out the only thing he knew (from the "light trick") is that it was a letter and from the looks of it Michiru wrote it due to her handwriting.

7:00 PM

Joshua arrived at the CROWN at the designated time and the three girls were sitting in a booth in the corner but he also noted that Haruka was sitting with Hotaru and NOT Michiru! What in the bloodied hell was going on!

"Joshua have a seat" Haruka commanded and initially Joshua sat on the seat furthest from Michiru. This was until the tomboy corrected her command "Next to Michiru Please!" She commanded again and Joshua gave her a glare before scooting over to one of the important girls in his life and placing his hands on the table. "Did you bring the envelope that Michiru gave you earlier?" She asked and Joshua showed it to the crew before placing it on the table.

"Joshua would you please share the contents of the letter to the group?" Michiru asked politely and Joshua nodded as he opened the envelope and read the letter aloud:

Joshua,

First off let me apologize to you for what happened between you and Haruka recently. We didn't see this coming as we didn't know that old wounds still existed between you two. Haruka often tells me that she wishes that you tow could get along but whenever you come around and you see me with her you just go the other way without any word. She knew that the problem had to be her but she didn't know how to fix it.

We were really shocked when you flipped on Haruka after the fight with Usagi. No one realized that you were that close to her but we also realize she is your teammate so you did what you had to do. The good news was that she didn't have a concussion but there were some complications afterwards. We don't blame you though because you backed up your teammates.

We are writing you this letter because we want the fighting between you two to end. We both care about you and we want you to be happy. Haruka has agreed to stop acting like a bodyguard when you are around and she actually wants you to come over more often. I do as well and I know Hotaru loves having you watch her when we are gone.

I'm not saying you two have to be best friends but for me can you please stop the fighting? You both are equal in my life and while I have stated that "A world without Haruka is not a world worth living in" the same goes for you my friend and brother.

Just think about it is all I ask

Your sis,

Michiru Kaiou

As Joshua finished reading the note there was barely a dry eye to be had. Even the rough tomboy had to choke back a tear and Hotaru had moved from her position to sit next to her "Curtis-papa". Was this a sign?

"Is everything in this letter the way you feel Ten'ou?" Joshua asked and she nodded before speaking "You have a pure heart Joshua and that's why Michiru associates herself with you. She IS your big sister and if I were to interfere with that then I'm going to give up being a Senshi." Haruka stated and Michiru looked at Joshua with that look of "She's serious".

"I'm going to take you at your word Ten'ou now if you'll excuse…" Josh was cut off when he heard a clatter on the table. Something fell out of the envelope that he didn't see when he examined the envelope in the gallery and it was a ring! It didn't dawn on him until he looked at Michiru and Haruka's hand and then he noticed essentially the same thing that was on the table. What the hell was going on?

"We are considered Hotaru's Guardians now and since she has taken a serious liking to you we felt that it'd be only appropriate for you to have one now." Haruka explained and first he looked at Michiru whom nodded and then Hotaru whom did the same and he had only one thing to say to Haruka…

"I Accept!"

As he put the ring on his finger the quartet walked out now happier than before and one thing was for sure: The past wounds were closed and the future dealings were about to get fun!


End file.
